


Bike Ride

by FallzVentus



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Bikes, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8089081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallzVentus/pseuds/FallzVentus
Summary: I ride my bike and explore the world. What does the world have to offer me today?





	

I unchained my bike and started to head down the street. It was nice sunny day, and the wind made the heat bearable. Everyone was enjoying the day just like I was. I took a lollipop out of my pocket and put it in my mouth. I wondered what everyone else was doing today. 

I looked to my left and saw a little boy crying. There was an older man next to him looking flustered. He didn’t seem to know what to do. He frantically looked around for something to calm the baby down. He suddenly noticed a nearby cart carrying balloons. He ran to the cart and bought a balloon. Once he present the balloon to the child, he stopped crying. He giggled and allowed the man to tie to balloon around his wrist. The entwined their hands and continued on their walk. 

It’s crazy how the balloon was able to calm the child down. Why was he crying in the first place? Did the balloon have some magical powers? It was just crazy. 

As I rode further down the street, I looked to my left. There sat an old couple on their porch just looking at the sky. The old man had his eyes closed and a smile on his face. He seemed to be napping. The old woman was rocking back and forth in her chair listening to some music. She slowly turned her head to look at the man and she smiled. She reached out her hand to his and slightly stroked his knuckles. The old man slowly opened his eyes and smiled back at the woman. They were at peace. 

It’s crazy. How could they be happy for so long? Were they truly that in love? Why were they just happy smiling at each other? It was just crazy. 

I went further down the street and suddenly heard barking. I looked to see a dog barking at a teenage girl on a swing. Her head was down and her makeup was running down her face. The dog was desperately trying to gain her attention, but she wasn’t having any of it. The dog eventually whined and laid down at the girl’s feet. It looked up at her sadly. They stared at each other until the girl slowly started to pet the dog. The dog began happily panting. Somehow, it knew she was going to be okay. 

It’s crazy. How can a dog be able to tell when something’s wrong? Why do they get sad when we get sad. They weren’t people. So, how dd they connect with us so easily. It was just crazy. 

I continued my journey and looked in front of me. There was a group of boys laughing at another boy. They held something that obviously belonged to the kid. The kid just kept a calm face. They other continued to laugh until he opened his mouth. The group of boys grew pale. The kid smiled and talked some more. The boys suddenly dropped what didn’t belong to them and ran. The kid smiled and picked up the object. It turned out to be a doll. He brushed the dirt off and walked to his other dolls and began to play with them. 

It’s crazy. Why did they pick on him? What was so funny about the doll? What did he say to them? Why did simply words terrify the other boys? It was just crazy. 

I slowed down my bike and smiled as I saw my house. I was finally home. There on the porch was my father drinking a cup of tea. He smiled once he saw me and slowly started to get up. I rode my bike towards him and immediately jumped off to give him a hug. 

“You’re just in time, kiddo? Daddy made your favorite,” he said. 

“Spaghetti?” I said. My dad nodded and I cheered. I quickly ran inside and he was right behind me. 

It’s crazy. Why did I love this man so much? Was it simply because he was my father? How did I know he was my father? Why did he make me happy by simply making Spaghetti? It was just crazy. 

But I really liked crazy things. It made everything interesting. I mean...

It is a crazy wonderful out there.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for awhile after I saw the English subs for a Hatsune Miku song. (This Messed Up Wonderful World is Meant for Me). I just imagined someone riding a bike to this song. It's really short, but I thought it came out pretty cute. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry if they're any typos I missed. I wrote this while sick.


End file.
